


Morning Sunshine

by acethebatdog2039



Category: Batman (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethebatdog2039/pseuds/acethebatdog2039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony finally take a vacation. They spend a lazy morning in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecookiemomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/gifts).



_Malibu, California_

Tony was right. He had needed a vacation. Badly. Snapping at Tim and Damian for fighting in the living room wasn’t a good thing. The hard cases and long hours were finally getting to him. His lover had kidnapped him taking him to Malibu. It wasn’t the first time that Bruce had been to Tony’s California home, it was just the first time he had been here as Tony’s lover.

It was just them and JARVIS. No kids, Pepper, or anything one else, just them. Bruce was finally getting use to having the AI everywhere. It was somewhat a comfort. Taking the two cup of coffee up to their room as JARVIS updated him on the weather and the morning news. “Thank you, JARVIS. Send a message to Alfred please.”

“Of course, Mister Wayne.”

The sight of a naked Anthony Edward Stark under the sheets was something. Bruce put the two cups down on the bedside table before climbing back between the sheets. Careful of the arc Bruce ran his hand over Tony’s chest. Nuzzling against Tony’s cheek Bruce pressed kisses along Tony’s jaw.

“You must be in a good mood,” Tony yawned. Bruce hummed kissing his lover’s neck. “In a very good mood,” Tony purred.

Bruce’s hands and lips traveled over Tony’s body. Bruce bit down gently on Tony’s Adam’s apple. Tony gasped under the older man. Tony’s blunt nails racked across Bruce’s back. The calloused hands went from his chest, to his belly, and down to Tony’s hips pinning them to the bed. The older man’s talented tongue wrapped around one of Tony’s nipples.

“Fuck Wayne!” Tony threw his head back on the pillow. Bruce moved over to the other one. “Bruce stop teasing. Come on Sunshine.”

Tony was vocal enough for both of them in bed. Bruce didn’t say much in the morning, he didn’t say much in the afternoon either. Tony was vocal enough for them both at any time of the day. Bruce started to slowly stroke Tony, kissing his way back up Tony’s chest.

Bruce’s thumb ran over the tip of Tony’s cock. “Baby, really stop teasing.” The younger man shuddered at Bruce’s touches. Tony dug his nails into Bruce’s back. “God Bruce…” A groan ripped from his throat. This man was going to be the death of him. The kiss from Bruce was rough and hard, biting and nipping at his bottom lip, Tony opened his mouth to the older man. Bruce was bossy in bed; he didn’t have to utter a word to be so.

The hand left his cock and Tony groaned into his lover’s mouth. Bruce nipped at his lip harder this time. Those strong hands spread his legs pushing them forward a little, Bruce slid between his legs. The thought that his lover went to get coffee naked was a turn on. Thankfully they were home alone.

Bruce pulled back from the kiss looking down at Tony’s red and swallow with his eyes dark with lust. The man’s hands ran down Tony’s legs. “Please… Bruce. Fuck me.” Tony clawed at Bruce’s back. The older man finally made a noise. He hissed loudly. “I’m begging you, Bruce.” Tony grabbed his shoulders. “Fuck. Me.”

Bruce growled pinning Tony back down on the bed attacking his mouth again. The older man pulled back leaving Tony panting. Tony ran his fingers over the stubble on Bruce’s jaw. Sunshine looked good with some stubble.

Tony was thankful he was still loose from the night before. Tony pulled Bruce back down for another kiss. He groaned into Bruce’s mouth waiting for the man to finally give in and move. Bracing one arm on the bed Bruce treads his fingers through Tony’s hair. The pace was agonizing, slow, gentle, and deep, unlike the pace they set last night. They were in no rush they had all the time in the world. Tony opened his mouth, but Bruce hushed him with a kiss.

Tony snaked his hand between their bodies taking ahold of himself. Paired with the slow deep thrusts from his lover and his own hand Tony’s body shuddered under Bruce. Bruce pulled back from his lips going back to sucking and biting at his neck, Tony’s hand held onto the back of the man’s neck. It wouldn’t take much longer; they weren’t some twenty somethings anymore.

It felt like he was slipping into a warm bath, Tony turning his head pressed his lips to Bruce’s ear. He let out a gasp and shuddered coming all over his belly. “Bruce…” Bruce groaned loudly against his neck, it didn’t take long for his love to follow behind him into bliss.

Bruce lifted his head from Tony’s neck. The younger man smiled gently. “Morning Sunshine,” Tony gave him a peck on the lips.

“Morning.”

“He speaks!” Tony teased. That earned him a glare. “Don’t look at me like that, Sunshine.” Another kiss this one slightly longer than the last, Bruce had found a way of keeping Tony quiet. 


End file.
